Switching Worlds
by Odd-Death
Summary: After Ion took the miasma from Tear, he should have died. Instead he was transported into the world of Vesperia. Yuri, Estelle, and Repede have just started their adventure and found Ion unconscious in the woods. Rated T - No pairings
1. Chapter 1

"But what if I get turned into a snake or a frog by the forest's curse?" Estelle demanded.

Her gaze, though usually kind and gentle, was now sharpened and focused on Yuri.

The raven-haired male could see her worry. He thought it to be ridiculous that she was worked up over something as a fake curse, and thought it to be even more ridiculous that she did not want to proceed ahead because of a fake curse.

Yuri still wanted to go, however. With her, or without her, it did not really matter to Yuri. He was prepared to go ahead, Repede at his side, and took a step forward when that little voice spoke up.

She knows where Flynn is. She wants to protect Flynn. Isn't Flynn your friend?

Yuri was a little worried for Flynn, he knew. Not that he would admit that out loud to anyone, especially Flynn and Estelle. Mostly Flynn, because he would just scoff at Yuri, remind Yuri that he can take care of himself and doesn't need someone to look after him, so maybe Yuri should just accept the fact that he was in the knights.

Aside from his underlying worry he held, Yuri himself had heard from Mary that there were a lot of dangerous, aggressive monsters in Quoi Woods. They may not be all that tough to bring down, she had warned, but they travel in large groups and can easily overwhelm someone. Having more on your side is recommended.

On a side note, Estelle was also saving Yuri a lot of money he did not have. Her healing artes had pretty much replaced gels, and gels were expensive for somebody who had no money.

In other words, it was to Yuri's advantage he bring Estelle with him.

"If that happens," he finally decided to say, "I'll take care of you.

Estelle tilted her head to side. Almost like an innocent dog, Yuri thought.

"You'll … take care of me?" she repeated softly.

With those words now in the air, Estelle seemed to relax, but not by much. Although her shoulders were not as stiff as they were, every other muscle in her body was. She was tense, waiting for danger, waiting for the curse.

"Of course I would," Yuri replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't worry-" he added hastily upon seeing the horrified look on Estelle's face "-I had pet frogs and snakes when I was a kid."

Instead of tensing up immediately like Yuri thought the princess would do, she looked down with an almost guilty look on her face. Before he could question what was wrong, Estelle spoke up again.

"Yuri, if you turned into a frog or snake, I'd have no idea what to feed you," she admitted with shame.

So there was something the princess didn't know. Yuri found that oddly amusing, but managed to hide his smile.

Then the truth of her words hit him.

She was worried for him? About a fake curse?

He resisted the urge to sigh, and instead turned towards the forest.

"We should get moving if we want to reach Halure before night," he told her.

He walked into the forest, Repede and Estelle following.

As they made their way through the forest, the three encountered plenty of monsters. They were killed off quickly, between Yuri's speed, Repede's skills, and Estelle's artes - both healing and battle. Every now and then, the trio would encounter a harder monster who would stubbornly refuse to die, but with a little patience and hard work, they would manage to kill it.

As they fought, Yuri had started to notice a pattern to how they fought. Yuri and Repede tended to charge ahead, while Estelle hung out at the back. Yuri rarely tended to use his artes. Not because they were inconvenient or anything, but because these monsters were weaker than-

 _\- Lambert. No, not Lambert, it was not Lambert. That monster was not Lambert. It looked like Lambert, but it was not Lambert. Still, it charged, growled, shot itself towards Yuri. Sword in hand, Yuri awaited. He was sorry, but-_

-than _**those monsters**_.

Repede tended to use a combination of both artes, dagger, and claw evenly. He would strike, jump back, arte, and strike again. A beautiful grace that Yuri believed only his friend could ever have.

Estelle focused heavily on her artes. She sometimes got close enough to attack the monsters, but mostly stuck around the back, focused on healing. If a monster dare get too close, and if Yuri and Repede were too busy to help her, she fought back, usually with an arte.

Aside from the monsters, the walk through the forest was slow, even for Yuri. What, with paths twisting here and there, often leading to nowhere, and monsters attacking at every possible chance, it was a wonder they got anywhere at all. Aside from that, Yuri was certain they were lost. If not, then the same stump with the same crack on it with the same grass growing out of said crack must have been placed around the woods at least five times.

As they passed it for the sixth time, Yuri pulled to a stop.

"Okay," he said as Estelle and Repede also stopped, "I think we should take a break."

They would lose time doing this. Time that Yuri was not sure if they could afford to lose. He would have loved to keep going himself, to catch up to Flynn and warn him, and to capture that thief Mordio, but being lost and circling around the same spot for several hours had cost them even more time. Add on the relentless onslaught of monsters, and Yuri was positive that he was not the only one who was tired (not that he would tell anyone, either). Darehesay, a break was needed.

Estelle, however, looked shocked.

Okay, so maybe the princess was not all that exhausted.

"What about Flynn?" she asked.

He bit the inside of his cheek. He should have known she would ask. She was worried for Flynn, after all, but again, they were lost.

"We're not giving up on Flynn," he told her.

Estelle looked like she wanted to protest.

Yuri cut her off.

"We just … we're lost," he admitted. "I need a few minutes."

Estelle blinked.

"Is this the curse?" she blurted out, then offered an apology.

Yuri stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, getting lost," the princess explained quickly. "Do you think that's the curse?"

"It'd be a pretty lame curse," Yuri offered, and looked over at the stump.

 _Besides, human error is what got us lost, not the curse,_ he added privately. _MY human error._

When he looked back over at Estelle, he found her sitting down on the trail. Repede lay near her, but when she reached out to pet him, he let out a growl. With a huff, Repede stood up and back away from Estelle, before he lay down again on the ground.

Yuri did his best not to cringe and instead started to scout out the nearby trails, with Estelle and Repede keeping one eye on him to make sure he never went too far.

 **Umm, okay, another A/N here. So, I'm working on fixing Chapter 1. It ... broke. There is nothing else for me to say on that. A-Anyways, if you've read Chapter 1, congrats. I hope you read Chapter 2. Needless to say, I am now updating a little later than I would like -cringe- and I'm not sure what happened (aside from the fact that it very much so broke and is unreadable). In my other A/N, I was saying how I hated how my first chapters turned out, it was blocky and didn't flow, and so on and so on, and my writing style improved (at least, I hope so), and my anxiety has lessened greatly while my depression is still there, annnnd that I will be updating Sunday, I have seven chapters written out, and that when September comes I might change update times to Sunday, Wednesday, and maybe a surprise on Friday every now and then. Anyways, I'm going to let be weird for a few hours, come back, delete C1 and the 'I need to fix this', and upload with this one. Hopefully it does not break.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely for me to enjoy writing and for you to (hopefully) enjoy reading.**

 **Constructive criticism is always wanted -hugs-**

 **I apologise to those who have gotten all these updates, I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri finally got an idea on where to go.

There was a small pathway, just to the left of where they were resting. One that easily went by unnoticed if you were not paying careful attention. One that they passed by six times. The discovery was a short, but sweet moment, with Estelle getting excited and Repede letting out a huff, as Yuri cleared away some of the bushes that happened to be in their way.

"I wonder who hid this," he said out loud to himself.

Somebody who did not want anyone to go through for some unknown reason. As if there was something dangerous and harmful just ahead.

"Maybe that was the curse," Estelle suggested.

"Hiding a path?" Yuri questioned.

"To make sure you get lost and can never find your way out!" Estelle gasped. "What if the other paths have closed up already!"

She glanced behind her, to check and make sure that the pathways were still open and not covered by bushes and grass.

Yuri only resisted the urge to facepalm.

"We should go," Yuri instead said.

The trio walked down the small path, where they were met with dozens of monsters. Flicking his scabbard to the side, Yuri prepared himself for battle. To his left, Repede let out a low warning growl. To his right, he could hear Estelle draw her sword and prepare her shield.

Then an axe-beak let out a shriek, and the monsters charged.

Yuri sliced and slashed his way through the monsters with Repede behind him. Together the two fought, stepping into a rhythm that they found familiar. Whenever Yuri twisted, Repede turned. When Yuri zigged, Repede zagged. It was a dance to a soundless music, one that they danced many times before, only this time, there were a few additional steps. Yuri no longer needed to rely on apple gels, Estelle healed him the moment they could. When Repede had to step back and charge towards Estelle to help her fend off a monster, Yuri would cover for the both of them, twisting and turning, zigging and zagging, slashing and prancing.

Repede would return, they would continue their dance once more, picking up where the left off. Then Yuri would have to retreat and help Estelle, and the princess and pauper would not dance together. Instead they spun a story of excitement and danger. An ageless story that hundreds, thousands told. The same storyline, the same plot, the same basics, yet it was different each time. A tweak here or there, a different cast, the grammar and punctuation off. Perhaps it was a poem, perhaps it was short, choppy sentences. These two, however, twisted out a long paragraph that told everyone of their fight, of their hard work, courage and bravery, their refusal to give up as they made their way to Flynn and Mordio.

Then, just like that, as Yuri cut through the last monster, it was over all too quickly.

It was strange how quickly they fell into trusting and understanding how the other fought. It took Yuri and Flynn years to master how they fought together. Even less time with Repede, because they did have the support of Flynn with them. All it took was several adjustments to the clumsy waltz the three males did, and just like that, Yuri and Repede had found their own graceful polka.

He looked over at Estelle. The princess was breathing hard, her face red and sticky with sweat, but there was a large smile on her face. She lowered her shield, sheathed her sword, and looked over at Yuri. Their eyes met, and Yuri offered her a smile.

"We won," the pink haired princess said.

Repede let out a whine and Yuri looked down. His loyal, faithful friend had found Yuri's discarded scabbard, and was gladly returning it to him. A strange game they played, Yuri supposed. Yuri threw, they fought, Repede found and returned. Repeat for the next fight.

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed his scabbard.

He quickly tied the object around his hand, sheathed his own sword, and the trio continued down the path.

Although their exhaustion was obvious, with Estelle tripping and Yuri sometimes stumbling, they did not bother with breaks. Nobody suggested it, with Repede hiding his own exhaustion, and nobody dared to suggest it. _We lost enough time circling, Flynn is in danger, Flynn could die if we take longer_. Taking another break would cost precious time, and maybe even Flynn's life.

 _Taking another break would cost precious time_ , a voice piped up, _precious time that you could be using to find Mordio_.

Right.

Mordio who had stolen the water blastia from the lower quarter. Everyone had pitched in whatever they had to fix the fountain, selling precious items for more money just so that _everyone_ could have water.

The same fountain that Mordio had broke by stealing the water blastia.

Yuri could not allow Mordio to get away with this. 

* * *

**Sooo, I think I forgot to put a disclaimer, but here it is: I don't own ToV or TotA.**

 **Also ... it's apparently MONDAY! WOT? I SWEAR TO GOD I THOUGHT IT WAS SUNDAY TODAY, BUT NOOO! IT'S MONDAY! (This lil' Canadian girl needs to get her dates in check!)**

 **I apologise for being a day late. On another note, I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out. Although it was short - most of my chapters are going to be under 1000 words, or just a little over 1000 words - I did not really like this. I can't write battle scenes, so as I practice in the meantime with a story of mine I'm writing (not a fanficition), we'll be getting these strange dances and story telling scenes. Maybe when I get better, I'll go back and rewrite a battle scene. Heck, maybe I'll just entirely rewrite this chapter. (I also feel like Yuri and Estelle are really OOC. I think they are. They really are. This chapter is horrible)**

 **... on a third? fourth? second? rambling side note, I'd like to warn people that there will be OC's in the story. But don't turn around just yet. I promise these OC's are not going to ever be apart of the main cast, but due to Ion's presence, they will have some effects on the story line. Because. You know. I just want to do something different from the main story line. Because those stories where they throw in a person and don't change anything. I don't want to do that. There will be twists. And turns. And all I can really reveal is things will be different. And I want to tell you. But I can't. Because story telling.  
**


End file.
